The Deal
by desroy
Summary: Depressed after Sirius death, Harry kills hims and finds himself in a pure white room. See what happens when he meets he doesn't expect to meet. HarryxTonks rated for Offensive language, and later sexual contact.


**The Deal**

**Chapter 1: Death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**HarryxTonks**

Harry walked into a room which was pure white, it had no windows, no furniture, only a door from which he stepped in from. He walked to the middle of the room where there was picture. The picture was of a man with black hair; smiling, while next to him stood a beautiful woman with red hair and almond shaped green eyes. It was a picture of Harry's Parents.

Tears started to show in the corner of his eyes. "Well as least I will see them."

"Yes but you're not in the afterlife yet" said a voice

"Who's there" Harry asked the surprise of the sudden voice showing in his speech.

"I knew we would meet but I didn't think it would be this soon" Harry was getting more and more scared. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt my older brother" This time a cloaked figure appeared from the dim shadows

"Who are you?" Harry stammered backing up a bit.

"I'm called by few names such as angel of death, but in your case your little brother" replied the cloaked figure, which had black eyes and yellow pupils.

This caught Harry off guarded but he finally replied with "Wait your my brother? But my parents died before you be born, why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Yes I'm your brother, and that is true our parents did die before I was born, mom was 3 months pregnant. When she died protecting you it placed an old magic charm not only on you but me as well. But instead of me living I died and I the unlocked powers of our ancestors. Our ancestors Merlin and Godric Gryffindor. I didn't go to Heaven or Hell though I stayed in the afterlife wandering and growing stronger. Finally one day Death found me, but instead of taking me he kneeled down to me and gave to me his scythe saying it was the word of God and Satan and that I would make the world better."

"Wait we're are related to Merlin and Godric?"

"Yes we are"

For awhile they talked about their life's and what happened. It turned out the brother name was Patrick Potter**. **"Oh yes I almost forgot why I came, Harry you were not supposed to die today. And I am here to give you back your life with more."

"What do you mean by more?"

"I will let our parents and your god father return to life for a second chance"

"What! Wait what's the catch?"

"You will let me return to earth to live with you so we can live the life we should have lived, and you will need to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named., and find and let me destroy the hallows. They should have not been made in the first place."

"Why can't you kill him?"

"Because it's not my destiny, I can't kill him but I can help you to get to him and know people who can train you."

Harry pondered on this for awhile before finally saying "Fine it's a deal" hugging his new brother "Good then let's get back now" with a bright light there was feeling of moving away, soon they were in a dimly lit room.

Harry tried to find a sign of where they were but was interrupted by three adult sized figures, his mom, dad, and Sirius.

"Ouch my head hurts all I remember is laughter and a green light." said Sirius rubbing his head.

"So it worked." said a man's voice, "I don't care if worked or not now we can see our baby." said a heavenly like women voice

"Oh hey James, Lily do you know what happen to me? WAIT! James! Lily! How are you a live!"

"I can explain that" said the Patrick stepping from the shadows

"Who are you?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I'm a Patrick Potter, Harry's younger brother."

"B-b-but" Sirius stammered wondering if it was a dream or he was on drugs and this was a bad trip.

The youngest explained what happened what he said to Harry.

"So let me get this straight your death?"

"Yes"

"And your James and Lily's son?"

"Yep"

"Ok am I dreaming?"

"No this is real Padfoot we really are back."

After few minutes of talking and catching up, someone finally asked where they were

"We are at Godric Manor"

"Wait Godric manor as in Godric Griffrondor?" Sirius asked

"Yep Potter's is descendents of him."


End file.
